


Ladybird

by sanzuh



Series: King Jon and his mistress Alayne [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon is King of the Seven Kingdoms, jealous Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Jonsa Drabbles Day 4 Competition
Relationships: Jon Snow/Alayne Stone, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: King Jon and his mistress Alayne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110986
Comments: 23
Kudos: 87





	Ladybird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



The Red Keep has come to resemble a hen house over the last couple of moons, Sansa muses as she sweeps through its halls with dozens of eyes watching her. 

Lords from all over the realm have been sending their daughters to court, even the most minor ones, thinking that if the King can be bewitched by a bastard girl from Gulltown, their daughters might have a chance at gaining a crown as well.

They are all staring at her, a mix of awe, envy and disdain on their faces, studying the way she braids her hair, the cut of her gown, the depth of her cleavage, and taking note of the way she walks and holds her head and the position of her hands, eager to go running back to their chambers to instruct their maids and seamstresses as they attempt to copy her posture. 

The gown was a gift from Jon himself, because he knows she likes pretty things, and it makes her feel just a little more like herself again. She wears her hair in the Northern style, because it reminds the both of them of home, another small comfort to ease their burdens. None of them would understand any of that. Her poise was born through years of quiet pride and endurance. Any attempt to replicate it would never surpass the level of a weak imitation, an empty performance.

Their stares are bad enough, but Sansa is aware of all the things they will whisper behind her back. 

_"I am not the baseborn whore you all believe me to be!"_ she wants to scream at them. _"I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell, and I have not put any spells on the King. He's all I have left in this world, and I love him!"_

Jon is not in his apartments when she enters his solar, and the time alone isn't doing her any good. She's still quietly fuming when she hears the door click open and closed behind her. 

"I apologize for being late, my love." The soft rumble of his deep voice approaches her. "My meeting with Arianne took longer than I expected."

"And what did you discuss with _Arianne?"_ she bites at him as she whirls around to face him. 

He takes a step back as his eyes roam over her face. "What's wrong?"

She crosses her arms in front of her chest, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Didn't you see that flock of hens outside your doors?"

His frowns morphs into a soft smile as he shakes his head. "I can't believe you don't realize that the only person more vexed by all these attempts at seduction than you is me. None of them are actually interested in me, all they want is a crown."

"Oh, so if any of them were to express interest in you as a person, you might reconsider?" she asks before she can think better of it. She really is in a foul mood.

He heaves out a deep sigh, throwing his hands up and rubbing his beard as he starts pacing the same short stretch of floor. She's dangerously close to snapping again when he comes to a halt and closes the distance between them to cup her cheek.

"There's no competition, Sansa. I love you," he says, tentatively leaning in to see if she'll allow him a kiss. She does, and he rests his forehead against hers as she melts into his embrace, letting it thaw her anger. 

"I know," she whispers. "But I still hate it. Sometimes, when I see them tittering and batting their eyelashes at you, I want to grab you by your doublet and kiss you, to show them whom you belong to." She can't wait for them to finally be wed. Everything will be different then.

"Hold that thought," he chuckles into her hair. "I have good news for you. Lord Baelish will arrive in the capital within the next sennight. We will have him arrested and set up the trial, and then we can reveal your true identity."

She pulls away with a small gasp, gazing at his face. "Truly?" she asks him.

"Truly," he promises her with a grin that makes crinkles appear at the corners of his eyes.

"Now," he continues in a more playful tone, "what was it again you mentioned about grabbing me and kissing me, My Lady?"

She bites her lip and trails a single finger down his chest as she holds his gaze. "Come here and I'll show you, Your Grace."


End file.
